In general, a vacuum cleaner is a device that sucks air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted in a cleaner main body to filter the dusts in a dust separation device.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into a canister vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle for sucking dusts is detachably disposed on a main body and connected to the main body through a connection device and an upright vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is rotatably connected to a main body.
In the upright type cleaner, when a handle disposed on the cleaner main body is pushed or pulled, the suction nozzle connected to the main body is moved together with the main body. Also, to change a moving direction of the upright vacuum cleaner, a user should grasp the handle to apply a rotation force to the cleaner in a desired direction. In this case, a user's wrist may be strained, and also lots of labor may be required to change the moving direction.